


Take Me With You

by Queen_Preferences



Category: I Am Number Four (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Sam wants to go with John and Six on they're mission. John isn't so supportive. Sam/John





	

Title: Take Me With You

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: I Am Number Four

Series: none

Pairings: Sam/John

Characters: Sam Goode, John Smith

Summary: Sam wants to go with John and Six on they're mission. John isn't so supportive. Sam/John

Disclaimer: I Am Number Four is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"No."

"John!"

"No! Sam your staying here." John snapped.

"What do you mean, no?! I need to go with you! You can't just leave me here! John! Don't walk away from me!" Sam shouted as he rushed behind the disappearing boy.

John turned back catching Sam by his forearms pulling him incredibly close. "You are not going with me and Six. Sam this is the end of discussion do you understand me."

"No I don't understand you dad! I have been there the whole time, helping you and now it's coming to an end I need to be there with you! John please I can't sit back and stay here not knowing if your okay. Please don't make me say goodbye to you. John please take me with you."

John groaned as tears started pouring down Sam's face. John knew he had to leave Sam but he also knew he couldn't. Not with the constant bullying at school or the beating from his stepfather who he will pay an visit to soon.

"Sam. I love you more than anything if anything happened to you-"

"It won't. I'll be safe. I can learn how to fight." Sam pleaded. John sighed as he started to wipe the tears away from his boyfriend's face.

"Sam I can't risk-" John started only to cut off by Sam's angry voice.

"It not you decision to make! I know exactly what I'm risking! I'm not some fucking child John!"

"No! Your my fucking boyfriend! I can't watch you die for me."

"How do you know that? Im stronger the you think John. I need you to trust me like I trust you."

"Sam I have to leave you here. I promise I'll be back to vi-"

"I won't be if you leave me here!"

John stiffened as he stared into Sam's eyes, the smaller boy soon broke the staring contest. Sam looked like he regretted saying anything but he kept his self quiet.

"Sam-"

"I'm telling you the truth John Smith. If you leave me here I won't be here when you get back." Sam whispers as he turns walking away from John. John felt his heart stop reacting he grabbed Sam's arm pulling him back into his chest. Sam shoved at it but made no real attempt to get away.

"Bring things you need." John whispered as he pressed an kiss to Sam's hair. Sam looked up smiling as he nodded his head eagerly. "Thank you John."


End file.
